


Training Suprises (PERCICO ONE SHOT)

by SVNFLWR



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jealous Percy Jackson, Jealousy, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico is a Dork, Percico - Freeform, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVNFLWR/pseuds/SVNFLWR
Summary: Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Will and Nico happen to be training on one of the hottest days of the year and Will is a little to excited for Nico's shirt to come off (in Percy's opinion anyways).





	Training Suprises (PERCICO ONE SHOT)

TRAINING SUPRISES PERCICO ONE SHOT  
 _hope you enjoy!_

 

Percy huffed. Annabeth laughed.

"Alright, alright, I need a break." Percy breathed out shakily.

Annabeth laughed and helped Percy to his feet as Jason and Piper walked over to the two best friends.

"You guys done?" Piper asked.

Annabeth shook her head as she breathed shakily, "Percy needs a break."

Jason laughed, "Yeah, me too."

"Gods its hot outside." Piper sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow.

The four walked towards the shade, trying to escape the sun long enough to catch their breaths.

Annabeth gulped down water, pausing to ask, "We're gonna jump into the lake later today, do you guys wanna join us?"

"Sure." Jason shrugged as Piper nodded.

Percy however had his gaze focused on Nico Di Angelo a little to fiercly to even notice the conversation that had begun to take place.

A little ways away from where the four teenagers stood Nico Di Angelo sparred with Will Solace. Nico grinned as the dark haired hero pinned Will in a corner, earning a pout, huff and surrender from the blonde haired sun child.

Nico laughed that beautiful laugh that Percy loved (wait no - not loved. He was not in love with someone he couldn't have. Nope. Not at all) before lowering his sword. Nico holstered his sword before wiping sweat from his brow.

Nico was still wearing his leather jacket though. Nico had been at the training arena even before Annabeth and Percy had gotten there, yet he hadn't taken his jacket off all day. It worried Percy. He was worried he might have a stroke or worse - something happened and he was hiding an injury of some sort. Percy had taken his shirt off minutes after sparring with Annabeth. Even Jason had eventually taken off his Camp Half Blood t-shirt.

"Earth to Percy! Jeez stop staring. You're so obvious." Piper smiled, waving her hand in his face.

"What?" Percy frowned, turning his attention to the three demigods standing in front of him, "I wasn't staring."

"Right and I'm a centaur." Annabeth laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Jason shrugged, "For the millionth time, go ask him out."

If Percy's frown could have deepened, it did, "Why do you think he's wearing a jacket? I doubt thats healthy. Will should say something."

"Or you could since they're coming over anyways." Jason grinned as he waved at Will and Nico.

Nico and Will had broken up a few weeks ago and much to his guilt Percy had to admit at first it had made him happy. He had planned to go over to the Hades cabin and ask Nico on a date, then he saw Nico's state. Will had been the one to suggest the break up. The two loved each other deeply but lately it seemed that Nico had been falling in love with someone else. When the son of Hades had confided in Percy he couldn't help but ask who Nico had been interested in. That seemed to upset Nico even more and added to the guilt he had already been feeling. Shockingly it had only taken about a week for things to go back to normal between Will and Nico. It had shocked Percy so badly the first time he saw the two hanging out he had assumed they had gotten back together.

They hadn't.

"Hey Neeks!" Jason said with a bright smile as Nico reached for a bottle of water.

Nico made a face at the nickname (though Percy knew he secretly loved it) before drinking the water quickly.

Percy couldn't help but think that Nico loooked _good_. Like really good. The hair that hung out of his newly made pony tail stuck to his face. His lips were pink and swollen from biting them so much during Will and his spar. And,  _oh gods_ , the rare pony tail Percy had only seen a few times made Nico look more mature than normal. The pony tail also showed off the skull metal earrings that Nico always wore.

Percy wanted reach out and see if they were real metal. If he was being totally honest he wanted to reach out and kiss the living hell out of the younger demi god. Percy wanted to thread his fingers through the pony tail, even if that meant he would mess it up. He wanted to pull Nico close to him and- wait no. He should not being thinking of that right now.

"Why are you wearing a jacket?" Percy suddenly said. He hadn't been able to keep the words from bubbling up his throat.

"Its hot as hell out today." Percy added hastily.

"Yeah Nico," Will grinned michievously, "Why _are_ you wearing a jacket out today?"

Percy got the feeling Will already knew why.

Nico suddenly flushed, giving Will an odd look full of anger, annoyance and something that Percy couldn't quite decipher.

The brown eyes hero then shrugged, "Not that hot today."

Will made a noise of something between a scoff and a laugh.

Jason frowned, "Not that hot? Dude I'm dying."

"Me too," Piper said, "Are you okay?"

"What?" Genuine confusion swirled in Nico's eyes, "I'm fine."

"You're literally sweating. Jason and Percy both have ended up with their shirts off and I'm two seconds away from kicking Percy's ass in a sports bra. Its hot as hell and you are in a leather jacket. You are literally going to have a stroke." Annabeth said with a worried expression and a hand on her hip.

Will grinned, "I'm a doctor she's right. Take off the jacket. And your shirt. Yes, thats definitely what needs to happen right now."

Nico glared daggers at Will which only seemed to make his grin spread wider and glow brighter.

Nico huffed, "I don't know why you guys care so much about a jacket but fine I'll take it off."

With that sour statement Nico shrugged the jacket off his shoulders before tossing the heavy piece of clothing in a corner.

Percy's jaw dropped.

Percy wasn't sure where or when it ended but a large color-less tattoo lined Nico's right arm. It stopped at his wrist but the ending hid somewhere underneath his orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt.

"Holy shit Neeks!" Jason gaped, "Where did you even get that done?"

Nico scowled as Will grinned.

The golden boy tossed an arm around Nico, "Ah for one of our anniversarys me and Nico went to a small town in Italy. I noticed the shop when we were there and we were talking about it a few weeks ago. We both got one, if I knew how big Nico wanted his I probably wouldn't have suggested going."

"Wait no - thats a lie. Its hot as hell I still probably would've come up with the suggestion." Will added hastily,

Percy had to agree, he wasn't even seeing the full tattoo and his pants had already became annoyingly tight.

"Wait, what did you get?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

Thankfully, Will didn't show it to them. Percy knew he wouldn't be able to drag his eyes away from Nico any time soon.

Will laughed, he puffed his chest out proudly, "A butterfly tramp stamp."

Nico laughed at that, everyone did actually. The idea that Will got something that was hilariously cliche and a permanent joke shouldn't have suprised Percy as much as it did. Maybe it was just Nico's reaction to it. He certainly thought it was hilarious. If he could make Nico laugh as much as Will did he would definitely get a butterfly tramp stamp.

"I wanna see the whole thing." Piper suddenly voiced up, "I mean if thats okay of course."

"Definitely okay." Will replied immedietly, tugging on Nico's t-shirt carefully.

Obviously Will would never force Nico to take off his shirt. Will would never do anything to make Nico or anyone else uncomfortable, but jealously nagged at Percy and his jaw clenched angrily.

Nico flushed, his ears bright red and his eyes wide in suprise.

"Uh.. I-I.. I mean - sure? Sure. I guess.. I guess so.." He stuttered awkwardly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to of course." Percy said.

He pushed his excitement down, because yes, _gods know_ , he definitely wanted to see Nico shirtless again (Percy had only seen it a few times before but it was rarer than seeing the younger demi god in a pony tail) but he never wanted to see Nico uncomfortable or embarassed of how he looked. That might just kill Percy.

"No! No its - its fine." Nico said as he tossed his empty water bottle in a blue recycling bin.

Will grinned as Nico grabbed the bottom of shirt and lifted the orange t-shirt off his sweaty body.

Percy probably would've gasped if he wasn't aware of the people he was with. The tattoo followed his chest, it stopped halfway across his body, covering most of the right side of his ribs. Will reached, grabbing Nico's shoulders and spinning the son of Hades around. It covered more of his back than his chest. A few stray details disapeared behind the teenager's pant waistline (Percy hoped Will didn't get to see those details).

Percy wanted to groan out loud, he was definitely appreciating Nico's back muscles. Well, he was appreciating every part of Nico's body that his eyes could hungrily drink up. _The tattoo looked really fucking good._

"Looks good." Percy said after realizing that he had not voiced his thoughts on the tattoo once.

Percy's voice cracked, he cursed himself.

He could practically feel the odd number of knowing smirks burning holes into the side of his burning face.

"Uh thanks Perce." Nico said, smiling slightly at Percy.

If Percy wasn't hard before, he definitely was now, because _holy shit_ , Nico had simultaneously killed and blessed Percy all at once.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep getting inspired by fan art and text posts oof!! I'll rewrite this when I find some talent :)


End file.
